Ida Ottus
|Base ID = }} Ida Ottus is an Imperial commoner living in the Temple District of the Imperial City. Her parents are Hastrel Ottus and Alessia Ottus. Both her and her parents are devout temple worshippers, she also occasionally makes trips to Anvil and ends up staying at The Flowing Bowl. Whilst in Anvil, she will take a visit to the Chapel of Dibella. Although it is suggested that she is far more interested in Mara. Schedule Ida has one of the more complex schedules of the game. On Morndas and Middas, she starts her morning at about 12am, at this time she exits her house and heads towards The All-Saints Inn. In the Inn, she can be found wandering around for about eight hours. At about 8am, she heads home and for (most) game days and can be found enjoying a breakfast for about two hours. Once she has finished eating her breakfast, she will then begin to converse with her fellow citizens. She will then end her walk at 12pm and return home. Once home, she will explore the ground floor of her home for roughly five hours. Then at 5pm, she will begin to have a one-hour dinner and then will go to her private quarters for a six-hour sleep. On Tirdas, Turdas and Fredas, after she has completed her morning ritual of having breakfast-at 10am she will make her way to the Market District through the Green Emperor Way. Upon arrival at 11am, she will spend the next six hours wandering around talking to her fellow citizens once again. At 5pm, she will head home and skip supper, this leads her to head straight to bed for six hours. During Loredas and Sundas instead of going to the All Saints Inn, she will head to The Bloated Float where she ends up wandering around from 1am-8am. She will then leave the Inn and head home to enjoy her two-hour breakfast. After finishing her breakfast on Loredas she will walk around the Temple District to socialize for two hours, not long before heading back home. (On Sundas she tends to skip the walk) From there she will then begin to wander around the ground floor of her home until she has her 5pm dinner. After the dinner she will head to her private quarters and then will sleep for roughly six hours. Exceptions Some exceptions do occur however, for example on the 28th day of each month at 1am she will head to Anvil. She crosses the Talos Bridge and head south on the Red Ring Road before finally heading west on the Gold Road, she will do her best to avoid the wildlife near the many ruins along the path. Eventually she will reach the vineyards near Skingrad. After roughly 12 hours of travel time she will finally reach her destination of Anvil at 5am the next morning. She will then depart from Anvil on the 30th at 12am in which she will arrive back at the Imperial City the next morning. During the quest "An Unexpected Voyage" instead of boarding the Bloated Float, she will stand on the dock where the boat usually is and at the correct time she will continue her regular schedule. Also during the quest "Light the Dragonfires," she is confined to her home, much like many of the other citizens. Dialogue "My name is Ida Ottus, and I'd like to talk about Mother Mara." :Imperial City "Mara's blessing on you, and on all her children. Speak to her at the Temple of the One. Ask Mother Mara; she will shower your heart with love." Appearances * de:Ida Ottus Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters